Comment être une bonne faucheuse
by Perfectworld1
Summary: Tu aimes écraser les insectes ? Quand un enfant hurle alors que tu veux être tranquille tu penses à le balancer loin de toi ? N'hésite plus et rejoints ma brigade d'apprentis faucheuse
1. chapter 1

J'aime pas les gens, ils ne servent à rien. Quoi c'est vrai ? Ils naissent, travaillent et meurt. Sans oublier qu'ils engendrent d'autres spécimens inutiles appelés enfants. Mais quelle horreur ! Non vraiment je pourrais en vomir ma fauche. Bref je m'égare. Les humains ne sont que poussières que la mort balaye sans en avoir rien à foutre. On finit pour oublier les gens perdus et seul les souvenirs qui finiront déformés les tiennes encore un peu vivant. Stupid aussi, car dans plusieurs générations tous le monde sans foutera de tonton Fernand mort dans son sommeil. Et la vous vous dites " mon dieu mais quelle à genre de personnes avons nous à faire ". Je te laisse trois propositions

1) Le/a salop/e de ton lycée que tu as déjà tué une cinquantaine de fois dans ta tête de toutes les manières possibles

2) Une personne sans coeur, dépressive qui appelle à l'aide et dont le gars/meuf qu'elle/il aime depuis dix ans va débarquer dans sa vie et la sauver

3) Je suis là personne dépressive qui tue le/a salop/e du lycée mais personne ne débarque dans ma vie pour m'aider

T'as trouvé ? Avoue c'est facile avec le titre aussi. Sinon ca veut dire que t'es sacrément con. Bon assez parlé j'vais me présenter. Je suis la faucheuse.

Stop ! Pas LA GRANDE FAUCHEUSE ! Non moi je fais partis de la petite brigade des vieux. Ba oui que veux tu j'ai loupé la brigade des ado de deux points, donc pas de mort de pétasse pour aujourd'hui. J'aime bien ma brigade parce que franchement tu fais pas grand chose. Tu as pas besoin d'être inventif pour tuer les vieux os. La mort que je préfère ? Poussé mémé dans les orties. T'as vraiment cru que c'était qu'une expression ? Eh bien non ! Boila encore une preuve de votre inutilité à vous humains.

Bon reprenons. Je m'appelle Liam je suis la mort express et pour monter en grade, je dois t'apprendre à être faucheuse à ton tour.


	2. Quel apprentis es-tu ?

Maintenant que tu as bien calé ton derrière et que j'ai toute ton attention, nous pouvons commencer. Cette première règle est sûrement la plus importante. Normal vu quelle vient́ en premier tu vas répliquer mais, sache que toutes les règles sont importantes. La première n'est qu'un effet de persuasion pour mieux te couillonner avec les phrases en derniers positions de contrats. J'attend vos remerciements sous peu les loulous.

Bref. J'vais te parler de l'administratif. Oui comme ton prof le jour de rentrée alors qu'au fond vous vous en foutez royale. Mais c'est important alors tu continue de lire.

Y'a pas qu'une grande faucheuse pour tous le monde, imagine le taf à fournir. Donc y'a le big boss qui contrôle les minis big boss. Eux, ils s'occupent d'une brigade. Et moi j'en fais parti comme pleins d'autres, mais pas la meilleure malheureusement. On nous donne les petits boulots de merde. Je t'explique parce que ton cerveau d'humain est sûrement en pls.

T'as 4 brigades : les enfants, les ado ( la meilleure de toutes ), les adultes de 20-50 ans et les vieux. Moi, j'ai étudié longtemps pour entrer dans une des brigades, mais entre nous, ça me fait chier de tous te faire faire alors en dessous t'as un test pour voir où tu peux te situer et si t'es bien parti. Donc maintenant, lève tes fesses, prends une feuille et un stylo et écris tes réponses. Sinon tu peux retenir de tête mais te crois pas surdoué par la suite.

1) Tu as eu une journée épuisante. Au moment de rentrer chez toi ton ami/e t'appelle pour venir le/a chercher à son taf. Tu :

a) vas le/a chercher sans ronchonner

b) vas le/a chercher mais il/elle te doit un service

c) lui dit d'aller se faire foutre

d) vas le/a chercher et l'écrase quand tu arrives à sa hauteur

2) Il reste une part de ton gâteau préféré. Ta soeur ou ton frère arrive ( si t'en a pas imagine ) et la vole devant toi sans scrupule. Tu :

a) souris, c'est pas grave tu en mangeras une prochaine fois

b) ronchonne et te précipite sur autre chose

c) hurle à la mort et lui cours après pour qu'il/elle s'étouffe

d) refais un gâteau mais ajoute un puissant poison pour tuer le gosse

3) Ton professeur tombe devant ta classe. Tu réagis :

a) vas l'aider le pauvre

b) rigole comme un psychopathe

c) n'a aucune émotion, quel con il sait pas marcher

d) fais en sorte de le refaire tomber

4) Tu commande une bonne bouffe mais malheureusement tu as oublié les sous et t'en rend compte trop tard. Tu :

a) t'excuse et retourne chez toi chercher l'argent en donnant plus au restaurateur

b) tant pis tu manges pas

c) regarde par terre si des sous sauvage apparaissent et pris tous les dieux de te venir en aide

d) par comme un vulgaire voleur sans oublier le bon doigt d'honneur avec ta bouffe

5) Ton/ta petit/e ami/e t'a quitté sans raison. Tu :

a) pleure comme une madeleine

b) cherche à comprendre

c) le/a harcèle jour et nuit

d) cherche tous les moyens pour le/a tuer

Cherche pas à voir les réponses avant de faire le teste. Parce que sinon ca veut dire que t'as un réel manque de confiance en toi. Maintenant retourne en haut et fais le test !

Si t'as un maximum de a)

Putain endurcis toi ça va pas la. Tu veux faire parti de la famille ? Trop tard, maintenant t'es chez les relous. Brigade enfants

Si t'as un maximum de b)

Pas mal mais tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un pétage de plomb en plein milieu de ton cursus. Peu mieux faire. Brigade adultes

Si t'as un maximum de c)

Vraiment bien. Tu as réussi ton test et peu te considérer comme un vrai apprenti. Les efforts sont à poursuivre. Brigade des vieux

Si t'as un maximum de d)

Viens dans mes bras ! Tu as trouvé le job qui te correspond et vas faire un apprenti du tonnerre. Félicitations petit/e psychopathe. Brigade adolescents

Bon maintenant retiens bien t'as brigade. Tu commences ton cursus d'apprenti faucheuse. Tu peux refaire le test mais évite sinon l'administration va me tuer. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je bosse, pas comme toi.

En espérant que tu es une mauvaise journée.


	3. Survivre en milieu hostile

Quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'étais pas comme tous les petits garçons de mon âge. Je n'aimais pas les voitures ou les dinosaures, je ne voulais pas devenir pompier, pilote de course ou astronaute et j'adorais les épinards. A mes quinze ans, je n'avais pas d'amis et restais enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée quand il n'y avait pas cours. On m'a envoyé chez le psy pour trouver mon trouble, mais je ne l'aidé en rien parce que blablabla blablabla. On s'emmerde pas vrai ? Je sais que t'as eu peur des premières phrases et que t'as du penser « oh mon dieu mais il a un cœur » ou encore « oh non pas le coup du personnage principal qui est isolé ». Je te rassure j'ai juste étais m'instruire dans quelques fictions d'amateurs qui dégoulinent de niaiseries et pensent être LES ECRIVAINS DU SIECLE pour devoir écrire cette daube pour te faire croire que je suis normal et effacer les traces ( idée débile du big goss, ). Ne te sens pas viser si tu écris ce genre de truc je ne te juge pas mais te demande d'arrêter ce crime avant que ton nom se retrouve au top 1 des morts nul ! A ceux qui lisent ce genre de truc, il est encore temps d'agir et d'appeler à l'aide à ce numéro : 666 en demandant à votre interlocuteur un pass vip pour quitter cette vie pourri.

Bref après cette introduction débordante d'amour et de joie, je vais me présenter un peu avant de te donner la deuxième règles. Oui tu dois ABSOLUMENT lire CE PASSAGE si tu veux pouvoir imaginer un peu à quoi je ressemble dans ton cerveau d'ignare. Commençons. Je suis quelqu'un de TRES calme, qui ADORE son métier et qui forme des gens totalement IDIOTS appelés adolescents pour suivre son chemin. Si tu es sensible, pète un coup avant de poursuivre la lecture tu verras sa détend. Je suis pas le gars qui fait baver les nanas et qui rend les mecs jaloux avec mes abdos inexistant.

Taille : 1m75

Poids : J'aime juste la bouffe okay !

Yeux : Noir

Cheveux : Noir et légèrement bouclé en bataille

Couleur préféré : devine microbe

Taille de la fauche ( pervers/e ) : 1m70 avec manche noir

Tu as deviné ? Bravo ! Tu veux une médaille peut-être ! Continues de lire maintenant

Voilà maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui je vais te donner les règles de survie essentielle à savoir en tant qu'apprentis :

\- Ne sois pas gentil/le avec tes collègues et tes bosses

\- Les suces boules ? On sans sert de balai à chiotte. Au moins ils lèchent quelque chose non ?

\- Libère le connard en toi et n'hésite pas à donner de nouvelles idées de mort à ton formateur

\- Essaie de faire genre que le boulot administratif t'intéresse sinon tu peux dire au revoir à tes pauses bouffe ( petite et grosse commission incluses )

\- Si tu croises Gigi qui organise le planning du jour, ne souris pas pour l'amadouer. Fais lui un doigt plutôt, elle ne te donnera pas de meilleures missions, mais tu commenceras bien ta journée

\- Tu dois toujours tirer la tronche pour ne pas violer visuellement les autres de ton sourire idiot

\- Dis oui à tout, vraiment tout !

\- N'essaies même pas de toucher la fauche d'un faucheur sinon il risque de te faucher plus vite que la grande faucheuse en colère

\- Pour survivre, tu devras connaître ce guide par cœur

\- Tu ne tueras point en tant qu'apprentis, sauf si ton formateur te le propose

\- Si tu empêche la mort d'un humain, pris pour ne jamais être retrouvé et ne passe jamais la porte du jugement éternel ( même ton pote qui fait de la musculation oserait pas )

\- Pour finir, évite d'entrer dans la maison de repos des anciennes faucheuses. Tu risques de perdre le peu d'âme qu'il te reste.

Un chapitre plutôt léger en attendant le prochain qui va surement plaire beaucoup plus. Grosse surprise dedans. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic écrite sur un coup de tête ^^ J'espère que mon humour ne vous irrite pas trop X'D et que d'autres la trouveront comme vous, sympathique. Merci

Kiss de moi


End file.
